


Glimpses

by MadCo



Category: no category
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCo/pseuds/MadCo
Summary: Offline





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -//-

-//- -//- -//- -//-


	2. Beelzebubs Chanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man's first guilt, the fruit of the tree.  
> A never ending, twisting love.  
> The forbidden one, their poisonous food, longing for hands.  
> Death brought to the world, all our woe, a sting in the eye.  
> And Eden's loss until a more powerful one may arrive to take the hulls to more wealthy waters.
> 
> May circle spin and meet again.

Katze's POV

I am tired. Tired to a point that I'm ashamed of talking about it. Sometimes I'm asking myself how I got to all of this. In a few minutes, I would smoke a cigarette. It's a strong taste, that I used to like it. It's the only thing that keeps me concentrated. The light of the screen is the light in the room. Nothing new. I will rather be here, in this darkness, in this gloomy place than being another one's nobody. I make the last orders ready, at least for this hour than I would fix some other issues that I also have on my schedule. Times passes by so slow. Yes, one might think that time is running. Not for me. I'm a living dead. Serving for Gods. Special Gods called Tanagura Blondies. Since I could think, I know nothing different. I'll serve to live. Quietly, in the shadows. I know what I Can and most people won't dare to play with me. I'm still tired. There is this secret about this well-known city. A secret that would shake Amois foundations. I'm laughing, I'm glad that they wouldn't start to scan my brain with special devices or use these serums on me. Besides that, after all this, I become so paranoid for a good reason. They would use the smallest thing against you. They will scan your whole existence just to make you look like a fool. Tanagura, how do you become like that? I have to put these thoughts away, even when I like to see these sick creatures tortured by their punishers. Every time I have to pick up those poor souls, promising them a better life, all they become is more spit.  It's twisted I would never tell this anyone. I rather stay in the background. One of the best things you could do. Unless you want some special treatment. Hah, there were many before you and me, who thought Gods would have mercy. I have never experienced that. 

The monitors start to blink that means he wants to tell me something. I pick up, by pushing the right button. His face appears. Emotionless as always. A blank stare. When I wouldn't know it better, I would have thought that's a picture of an aesthetic being. After a while, he starts to talk. He explains what he wants and that I have to arrange that. No problem, I say. It will be done very quickly and as soon as possible. He blinks for a moment and my heart feels like it would stop at any moment. His voice soft as silk but sharp as any razor blades you might know. Why was that so? Because I knew how unpredictable he could be, he could end anyone's lives in an eye blink and his creator would understand that. There is not much sympathy for humans like me. Since technology has been increasing rapidly in the last decades, making life easier than ever. The scientist from all over the world come together to work constantly on new inventions. The architecture of Amoi was also unique. It was only a matter of time what the Gods would do next. The rats? They are still needed, but also they have applicants,  another thing that I'm blessed with, of course. Incidentally, there will soon be a meeting of the very wealthy upper-class Elites and I should start with taking care of the orders now.

Special wishes of course. But nothing new. It's a new mission again and I have to contact other shady ghost's. They know this game as good as I do. We play along, everyone just wants to get this job done. Target is the slums. I should pick up rats no one would miss or make trouble. Why? Probably more exciting, I guess. Elites and their twisted lust. My memory came back as I started to shadow the required people. My headache is going to kill me first. My whole body is reminded by old scars. Not yet. I need to concentrate. I put some locations in the panel and hope everything is going fine without catching any attention. I can't deal with those Gangs, not right now. Some time goes by. It's my second cigarette now. Why does it take so long? I'm feeling the pulse of the memory, aching in my head. I swallow the capsule that I have always in my inner pocket. Shit. Just a few minutes more and it will be over. 

The call comes in and like I thought, everything went fine. So, next, the finer details. I will need those shady guys to do some more things for me. 

I can already hear those Elites suffocating in their laughs and dancing in their own madness. They're actually tongue-tied when it comes to the higher, mighty ones. Such a pity that they really think, these Gods would give a damn about their party. The only reason why Gods show up is to punish their loyal servant's - just for fun. Can't wait to see the Blondie's face.  


	3. Dancing Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A toast for the founded lost souls becoming a new meaning in their short life! You heard it. You have the honor to be chosen by one of these highly ranked Elites. Who has the intention to entertain their great Gods for a little more? Who will be the winner of this game? Who is it this time? Make the bets gentlemen and choose carefully. May the spiral makes its hit for the first soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Reader discretion is advised~  
> Warning!  
> This content is purely for entertainment. The events are based on pure fiction and do not correspond to reality. If you have a problem with the tagged words or general with this kind of content, please leave this site.

06:48 pm  
Male Captive 001 POV

My head spins. God. What's happening. It's dark, I Can't see anything. A loud sound from the other side somewhere. It's cold. I'm shivering. The last thing I remember was that I was half asleep. Unknown men have been hanging around in the streets. Shit. I should have joined a gang after all. Fuck. I reckon with the worst. So it's true. People who are not missing just disappear like this. I have the feeling that I will not come out alive here. I try to get some information about my situations but the only thing I feel is the cold ground. I have my own clothes on. It feels like an eternity, I'm sitting here for a while now. Is someone watching? My chest is going up and down, I feel everything so intensely. Why? Something is so wrong! And how long was I unconscious? Did they give me drugs? Shit, what will happen? I'm afraid. I'm just so scared! I feel my own tears and think to catch myself while I was thinking of a mother figure I never had. I'm too ashamed to scream. Fuck. I have to concentrate; I have to fucking concentrate. My breathing gets heavier, up and down and louder. An adrenaline rush fills my body, slowly I feel that it is coming to an end. But at the same time, this rhythm calms me down. I can not help myself. Strange, I'm still completely in my senses. What are these noises? I can't understand what they are saying. Someone is talking, a man. Probably it's the noise from a party held outside somewhere. I lean my head against the wall and imagine the worst will happen soon.

06:51 pm  
Female Captive 002 POV

Mama?! God. What is that? I scream my lungs out. My voice already hoarse. I insult these men with all the dirty words I know.   
My body bounces on the cold ground and it hurts, the pain runs through my body. Damn it. I scream and sob. I do not want to be raped again. You dirty pigs. I do not see anything and their hands have left me. No no no no!! With a shaky voice, I repeat these words over and over again. But nobody comes. My thoughts are with my child now. I was a bad mother. Why is this all happening? I'm looking for a reason but in the end, I know that I'm finally caught by the predators. Maybe they will let me go later, then I will be able to see my child for the last time. I just wanted to take one last shot once again escape reality. I miss my child so much. I noticed how my voice is getting quieter, it's almost a whisper. I'm tired.  
~~

Target private property of an influential   
same day 03:34 pm

Unknown Person's POV

His name is Rhaghanza Zert. He is known for is human-rights campaigns. Wealthy, of course. How he got so much power and money, you ask? Hah, you are a smart motherfucker. He walked all over people that crossed his path to get what he has now. Tons of material and luxury articles. Girls? He touched everything and anybody on this planet, at least just once. Stupid, you say? Pah, watch this!

Girls you asked? He has more than ten on his little finger.   
The money you say? You can't count it, it's so much you could fill a whole football station with it. More than this old pale hoax has. You know what I'm saying?  
He owns houses, shares, properties throughout the galaxy. Totally absurd. This guy is on a different level. And you know what? Our valued Blondies will be there tonight. According to my source, at least two of them. Impossible, you say? Hah, I hope you have not eaten yet, because what we are going to watch will be with you for a long time, my friend. And beside's that I never asked for an apprentice, goddamn. Whatever, now that you are here, we have to get along. Any questions? Say something, don't nod.   
   
How do I know this? It's no secret that he's a bragger. I am interested in something completely different and that is why we have something to do this evening. I hope you are ready. Because that's our only chance to let this bullshit fly up, you understand?

Why the Blondies show up? Pah, dear God. The only reason why such beings show up is - the reason with have to search for, man! Alright, sorry for the head-nut. But your right. There is something going on. It's nasty, it's gross and I want to be the one who puts Zert in bars, got it? So, let's check the details before we're acting. Cause ain't nobody got time to do anything stupid. Hey, stop grinning. Is this shit funny to you? Alright, sorry accepted, now go do your job, goddamn.


	4. Greetings from the other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does a soul cost? Before we talk about banalities, my Lords, come in and enjoy yourselves. Bring the wine! This night will be another night of glory. 
> 
> Ah yes. The familiar faces of the world. Are taken along to escape their wisdom. How nice that is. There's Ambarah, he's in charge of the art gallery. A very popular institution. If you have the time you should also get some art pieces, you know what I mean. Ah, and over there, do you see him? This is Harret Usinda. How do you not know him? My God, you still have a lot to catch up with. I hope to see you again soon.

Zert's third wife Geria van Tir POV

Annetha! Is everything going like its planned? I want you to check on the personnel. Check their clothing and appearance in general. No flaws! Do you hear me? I want everything perfect. The property was excellently prepared. It should have a glow of humanity. A sparkle of charity and care.

~Geria van Tir~

She is the daughter of a well-known investor. She is attractive for her age. Charming and well educated. For this evening she had an elegant white cocktail dress on. It fits perfectly. She is slim and you will not find wrinkles on her face. She should be in her forties now. Her husband is at least 15 years older. Who would think that Madam van Tir would keep a secret? Both fit very well together. She smiles every unpleasant situation away.   
She was never negatively noticeable. Always one of the best in the school days. Best private schools and her parents are also perfect. Popular and successful.   
What just became with her predecessors. One is supposed to live abroad and the other is said to have remarried, neither can be found.

The property was very large and was supplied with everything needed to spend a pleasant evening.  
The large room had been bathed in a warm white light and in the middle of the room a large double door leading through the corridors to the actual hall. There should be spent mainly the evening. The buffet was versatile for every taste. Finally, a good taste led to a friendly atmosphere.

Zert did not want to exaggerate, it should be special, glamorous but a touch of Grandmothers skilled hand for details, matching his charity.  
In no time, all the rooms filled with laughter and small talk. 

The guests had arrived. Some were still on the way.  
The schedule was as planned, the president should be entertained as well and as long as possible. If he would leave after the pampering. The real evening would start.  
Only a small select circle of known, knew what would happen tonight.

Zert could not win the presidents attention for himself. Even if he had indirectly offered to meet him privatly. His wife adored his efford for this charity so much and would be thankful.  
Did he suspect something? Did he know what happened in the chambers of this property?

He finally wanted the power and influence that was mentioned to be his. He calculated all the details and sectrely wished with the visit of the Blondies that this possibilities he created in his mind would confirm him in his delusion. After all, his source promised him that.

What Zert didn't understood was that he was a little fish in the Blondies network. Besides that, no foreigner was allowed to reach much power, it was limited. Not in Amoi, not in thousands of years. Not as long as the Blondies would rule the Planet, with Jupiter on their back. No one talked about this but every Blondie knew it. It was like a unpleasant rumor, know one would believe it. The Blondies were kinda excited about the evening. It was said, that a special event would take place, later of course.


	5. Drown in the souls you burned

will be published soon


End file.
